24fandomcom-20200223-history
Mandy
Mandy was a terrorist and professional assassin for hire. Day 1 Mandy appeared in the first part of Day 1 as part of the group hired by Victor Drazen to assassinate David Palmer. She pretends to be attracted to Martin Belkin, the photographer seated next to her on her flight to Los Angeles, California. She steals his wallet, knowing that he is supposed to have breakfast with Senator Palmer the next day. Mandy plants a bomb on the plane, and detonates it before escaping out the hatch with a parachute. ]]After parachuting out of the exploding plane, Mandy buried Martin's identification in a homing device under the sand of the Mojave Desert. She is taken to the hideout of Ira Gaines, the leader of Drazen's hit squad. Mandy calls her accomplice/girlfriend, Bridgit, to bring her the ID when she is sure Gaines has payment. But Bridgit has plans of her own, and keeps the ID hidden. Gaines demands that Mandy handle Bridgit's demands for more money. Mandy argues with Bridgit, but Bridgit will not budge. Mandy relents, and agrees to demand the extra million from Gaines. Gaines, however, has Bridgit killed after the ID card is turned over. Mandy is not seen for the rest of the season. After Day 1, in a House Special Subcommittee's investigation, it is reported that Mandy used the name Miranda Stapleton which appeared on the passenger list for the downed Flight 221. Day 2 Mandy is called in by Max at the end of Day 2 after it seems clear that there will not be a war between the three Middle Eastern countries. She appears at a press conference held by David Palmer and gets Palmer to shake her hand. Moments later she peels of a layer of plastic from her palm. Palmer falls to the ground, his hand has been infected with some sort of biological weapon. The attack was unsucessful, however, as Palmer lived. 24: The Game Mandy makes a very brief appearance in 24: The Game during a meeting between Max and California Governor James Radford. Radford got cold feet and attempted to walk out. Mandy prevented Radford from getting the opportunity to do so by slashing him across the throat. The deed was witnessed by Tony Almeida. Day 4 ]]Mandy returned during Day 4. She is now working with Habib Marwan, the main villain of the season. She and her boyfriend Gary helped plan the kidnapping of Secretary of Defense James Heller and his daughter Audrey Raines which occurred at the beginning of the season. They picked up Heller's son Richard in a bar. Richard took them home and had sex with Gary. In the meantime, Mandy used Richard's cell phone to call Marwan. The phone call from Richard’s cell to Marwan activated a listen-in so that the terrorists could hear all of Richard’s calls, enabling them to learn that Heller was going to call his son. While Mandy and Gary are having sex at their apartment complex, she hears helicopters oustide. She realizes that they've been discovered by CTU. She kills Gary and climbs up to the rooftop. To get some leverage, she takes Tony Almeida hostage. She binds and gags Tony in a vacant apartment. Mandy then researches Tony’s background on a laptop and sees a story on the web about his dismissal from CTU and his connection to Michelle. Michelle gets a call from Mandy, who sends a photo message of Tony to prove that he’s alive. Mandy wants Michelle to help her escape. Michelle stalls, but Mandy demands that one of the exits be cleared or else Tony will be killed. She is eventually cornered by Jack Bauer, and gives up Marwan's location in exchange for amnesty. Assumed Expertise * Demolitions, skydiving, reconnaissance and counterintelligence activities. Memorable Quotes telling him she has carried out her biological attack on President Palmer at the end of Day 2]] Mandy: she realizes CTU knows she and Tony are still alive after their supposed deaths Looks like my neighbors died for nothing. Mandy: (during a diversionary tactic) I see your men, Michelle. You lied to me, you bitch. You're not gonna take me alive, got it? Mandy: a gun to Tony's head You really have what it takes to shoot him while you're looking him in the eye? Jack Bauer: Yes. Mandy: I believe you. So what's to stop me from shooting him? Gary: You're telling me one of us has to get caught so the other can escape? Mandy: Exactly. It's going to be you. shoots him Ira Gaines: That job this summer, you in? Mandy: (suppressing emotion after having just seen her lover be shot) Yes. Mandy: (after attempting to assassinate President Palmer with a biological agent) It's done. External Sites An exclusive clip can be viewed here from Day 4 which shows Mandy instructing her neighbors to pose as her and Tony. http://www.tv.com/24/show/3866/videos.html Appearances Day 1 * 12:00am-1:00am * 1:00am-2:00am * 2:00am-3:00am Day 2 * 7:00am-8:00am Day 4 * 4:00am-5:00am * 5:00am-6:00am * 6:00am-7:00am Category:Characters Category:Day 1 Category:Day 2 Category:Day 4